Haciendo Zapping
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: En ocasiones, uno no desea mas que simplemente relajarse en su sillón, traer cuanta porquería puedas comer y aplastarte horas y horas viendo tonterías. Una tele, tres chicos, un sofá y un sin fin de programación basura ¡Wiiii! Kenny/ Stan/Craig


**VOLVI, dije que lo haría y… pos lo hice xD agradézcanle a mi insomnio… quiero excusarme (de nuevo) con que aún trabajo en la avalancha de historias rosas jaja esta es una… no tan rosa, en realidad es el resultado de no tener nada de sueño a las 3:30 de la mañana y que no pasen nada bueno por la tele**

**SP no me pertenece x3 **

En ocasiones, uno no desea mas que simplemente relajarse en su sillón, traer cuanta porquería puedas comer y aplastarte horas y horas viendo tonterías, y más aun cuando uno tiene acceso a esos espectaculares televisores que ocupan toda una pared y tienen la imagen tan nítida y detallada que uno casi puede ver las incisiones quirúrgicas donde rellenaron los pechos de las actrices.

— ¿Palomitas?—preguntó Kenny, el anfitrión (bueno, estirando un poco las definiciones de los términos)

—Listo —Stan confirmó

— ¿Galones de soda?

—Listos—Craig, a su vez contestó

— ¿Celulares desconectados?

—Hecho— los tres acordaron.

— ¡Perfecto!—Kenny exclamó tomando el mando del televisor— ¡Que la suprema hora de estupidez comience...ahora!

El joven procedió a encender el aparato, y en efecto, el ritual de unión frente al cíclope electrónico había comenzado.

—"A continuación: ¡La Vida Secreta de la Adolescente Canadiense!"—dijo el anunciador.

— ¡Que asco! Cámbialo...—Craig criticó

— ¿No disfrutas de ese programa?—le preguntó Kenny

—Es solo la copia nacional de un mal programa americano.

— ¡Si!—concuerda Stan— ¡Además, me confundieron mucho desde que Taylor dejó a la pobre Holly!

El inesperado comentario hizo que tanto Craig como Kenny fruncieran el ceño y posaran su mirada en él, con una mezcla entre burla y susto.

—No es tan mal programa...—Stan se defendió avergonzado

—No aclares Stan- Kenny le respondió— que oscureces mas...

Kenny tomó el control de nuevo y cambió el canal.

—"¡Ahora volvemos con "The Big Crunch Theory"!—exclamó el narrador del canal.

—Dios, cambia de canal de nuevo —Stan pronunció con mucho fastidio— ese estúpido programa me irrita.

— ¿De que hablas?—Craig cuestionó casi ofendido (y sorprendiendo a los otros dos por esto) — ¡Es un programa brillante!

—Escupir un montón de referencias a cosas nerds no lo hace "brillante".- concordó Kenny

— ¡Pero también incluye mucho de ciencias!- le respondió al rubio, sintiéndose acorralado y desesperado por la mirada de los otros dos

— ¿Tu sabes de ciencias?- le pregunto divertido Stan

—Bueno...hacer metanfetamina casera requiere saber una cosa o dos ¿No?

Era difícil rebatir tal lógica, en eso tuvieron que concordar Stan y Kenny, pero de todos modos, una sitcom era una manera poco inteligente de aprovechar el potencial de un televisor como ese, así que a pesar de las objeciones de Craig, Stan tomó el control y cambio de canal.

—"Ahora, en History Channel: Atlantis ¿Mito o Realidad? Y después: Vampiros ¿Mito o Realidad? Y para finalizar: El Codigo Da Vinci ¿Mito o Realidad?..."

— ¿Recuerdan cuando el History Channel transmitía...ya saben, cosas acerca de la historia?—Stan se quejó cuestionando al canal en turno.

— ¿Que tiene de malo ahora?- Kenny preguntó

—"...Y este fin de semana, no se pierda nuestro especial: "Duendes de Jardín ¿Una Amenaza para la Humanidad?"—remató el anunciador de la señal, dando menos credibilidad al canal pero mas a la critica de Stan.

— ¿Ves?—El joven mencionó

— ¡Oye, lo de los duendes es genuino!—exclamó Kenny— ¡Una vez en Navidad, vi a uno besar a mi madre en la mejilla!

—McCormick, dos cosas: primero era tu hermano el que besaba a tu madre, y segundo en esa fulana navidad estabas más borracho que Marsh- decía Craig al tiempo que sonreía socarronamente ante el gesto grosero del otro pelinegro

— ¿En serio?—Kenny preguntó, ignorando el hecho de que ambos pelinegros se daban el dedo mutuamente— caramba ¿Que sigue? ¿Que no es real el monstruo de pelusa?

—Si, mejor cambiemos de canal—Craig reafirmo haciendo lo propio.

—"A continuación: un capitulo estreno de Blee"

— ¡Ah! ¡Cámbialo de nuevo!—Kenny gritó asqueado.

—Si pero...em… ¿que tiene de malo ese show?—Stan planteó esa pregunta casi susurrando, con el rostro tornándose rojizo de la pena.

—Son solo un montón de niños bobos cantando covers exagerados.

—Si, lo se, pero...

Y entonces Craig lo comprendió.

—Oh no...¿Te gusta Blee?

—Bueno, su música es pegajosa...

—Es solo "High School Musical" para mayores de 17... ¿Tengo o no tengo razón Kenneth?

—Yo pienso —Kenny contestó sin apartar la vista del monitor— ¡Ese maestro esta muy bueno! ¡Me lo comería aquí mismo!

La libido de Kenny parecía estar más alborotada y alerta que de costumbre, pero dado que con ese chico nunca se puede estar del todo seguro, uno de ellos tenía que hacer la pregunta obvia:

— ¿Hablamos de calentura o hambre?—Dijo Stan.

—Pues... ¿Un poco de ambas?—Kenny respondió.

—Toma: comete una de estas porquerías para el hambre y...ponte la soda fría para lo otro—Craig le dijo pasando aquellos objetos; este después tomó de nuevo el control y cambio de nuevo el programa.

—"Ya volvemos con: 30 Suck"

— ¿Hay alguien de menos de 30 que vea este programa?—Stan preguntó

—Vírgenes, neuróticos y psicólogos— respondió Kenny—.Algunos son las tres cosas.

Craig cambió de nuevo el canal.

—"¡Ahora, un nuevo episodio de "Inu Yama" en Animacs!"

— ¿Aun transmiten esa serie?—se sorprendió Kenny— ¡La han estado pasando desde que estaba en el jardín de niños!

—Si, pero he oído que ya el final viene pronto— Stan mencionó.

— ¡Eso también lo dicen desde el jardín de niños!- Craig refunfuño

— ¿Que te molesta de la serie?- pregunto Kenny haciendo que Stan también mirara curioso al joven Tucker interesado en la respuesta

—Nada en especial, era genial al principio, pero hay pocas cosas tan irritantes como una serie que se va por las ramas, con un montón de tramas y capítulos de relleno y sin sentido alguno para alargar su éxito...como ODIO a esos sujetos...nada mas alargando lo ya largo, con palabras escupidas a lo idiota, que no aporta nada, y ya ni encuentran modo de seguirse alargando...y alargando...y alargando...y a alargando...Y ALARGANDO...

— ¡Ya, quedo claro!—Stan dice perdiendo la poca paciencia y el interés en la conversación

Sin estar convencidos de todo con el programa, sintonizaron otra cosa.

—"¡Pequeño demonio!"—dijo un conocido personaje de caricaturas amarillo, ahorcando a su hijo travieso.

—Y hablando de alargar... ¿Que onda con "Los Thompson"?—Craig preguntó

—Han tenido como veinte temporadas, pero solo como nueve realmente buenas—añadió Stan.

—Si a mi me preguntan —Kenny se sumó a la conversación —el programa fue divertido hasta que reemplazaron las voces originales...ya no es lo mismo.

—Es que en verdad ya no saben ni que ideas sacar...

—"... ¡Los Thompson irán a Moldavia!"—exclamó uno de los personajes del programa animado, confirmando para fines prácticos, la creencia de esos muchachos que el programa estaba desesperado de tramas.

Y justamente cuando el trió estaba empezando a disfrutar comerse vivos a todos esos seres de la cultura pop contemporánea, una voz les interrumpe el viaje no-psicotrópico.

— ¡Oigan niños! ¿Van a comprar el maldito televisor o qué?—les dijo el empleado de la tienda de muebles y aparatos electrónicos al verlos demasiado cómodos en mercancía ajena.

— ¡Silencio!—pidió el rubio — ¡Los murciélagos se comerán a la vaca!

— ¡Largo de la tienda o llamare a seguridad!

Las amenazas arruinaron sus momentos de zapping, pero se necesitaría más que eso para desanimar a estos tres jóvenes.

—Es la ultima vez que hacemos un plan diseñado por Kenny—Craig comentó.

—Bueno, si... ¿Y ahora que hacemos?—preguntó Stan

—No se ustedes—dijo Kenny—pero yo tengo hambre...y escuché que hay una boda en un salón de fiestas a dos calles de aquí ¿Quieren ir a comer gratis?—propuso este

—Pero...no tenemos invitación. — Stan dijo.

— ¿Alguna vez eso nos ha detenido?

Y después de una larga meditación de exactamente ocho segundos, los tres se peinaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y se alistaron para ingresar a tal evento, porque al final de cuentas, comida es comida

**Siento lastima por las personas de dicha boda XD **

**Tal vez sea extraño para muchas que escribiera algo de estos 3 y no de los grupos normales, pero note que en los nuevos episodios (que obviamente ya vi) este trío es inseparable, además que tengo muchas imágenes de ellos 3 y pues jeje *sangrado nasal masivo***

**Proximamente en cartelera:  
*Pijamada (style)  
*Mientras ellos pelean (stenny) **


End file.
